Angeli
by Marde State
Summary: Drabble #2. Esa noche no solo murió una madre, murió también un amor. [Kakashi-Kushina]


**Hola a todos los lectores. Este es el segundo Drabble que escrito en toda mi corta línea como escritora así que no sean crueles conmigo… Bueno pues espero sea de su agrado y les invito leer las notas al final del escrito.**

* * *

**Disclaimer****:** Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Naruto que es propiedad absoluta de ©Masashi Kishimoto.

**Título****:** Angeli

**Aclaraciones****:** Este fic participa **en el reto especial Kakashi Hatake** del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

**Tipo:** Drabble

**Género****:** Romance.

**Raiting:** K

**Personajes****:** Kakashi- Kushina.

**Autora:** Marde Geer.

* * *

**~oO**:**: Angeli::Oo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masculló. Crispó los puños de una molestia fingida.

El muchacho llegó demasiado lejos. Él lo supo perfectamente pero no hizo absolutamente nada para volver a la ceremonia de esa tarde.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en aquellos sucesos? ¡¿Acaso no comprendía la realidad de la situación?!

Kakashi maldijo al recordar a la dulce mujer. La doncella que no tenía culpa de nada porque ella era un ángel.

Desviado y perdido por sus propios pensamientos, el muchacho cayó rendido en el húmedo pasto muy cerca a un riachuelo. Las nubes grises se estacionaron en el cielo deprimido. Hoy el cielo lloraría abruptamente porque era un día tristemente especial.

Había ocurrido algo trágico y él tuvo que mantenerse en silencio.

_**«Sería capaz de abandonar mi vida por siempre con el único deseo de tocarte una vez más»,**_ pensó el muchacho muy acongojado, estaba reteniendo las ganas de llorar.

Fue demasiado para él y por más hombre o ninja que era no podía manejar sus sentimientos. Es una ley natural. Eso es de humano.

Kakashi abrazó sus piernas como si fuera un niño pequeño asustado con los pequeños monstruos imaginarios que se escondían en su closet. Ahora se sentía mucho más solo que nunca y de algún modo estaba pagando consecuencias de acciones que quizás no le pertenecían.

El ángel se había ido y él estaba roto. No contuvo más los llantos y dejó que éstos salieran en el mismo momento en que empezó a llover. Kakashi se descubrió el rostro y miró hacia el cielo oscuro.

El amor era duro pero era mucho más cruel cuando la vida de esa persona se culminaba.

Y eso fue lo que había pasado: La esposa de su sensei había sido asesinada. La mujer de hermosos cabellos rojizos se marchó junto a Minato sin que ninguno de los dos mereciera esa muerte.

Ahora todo lo que podía saborear en ese momento eran los recuerdos que había compartido con la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki.  
Las memorias de su amor hacia aquella mujer…, las fantasías que mantuvo con la esposa del Hokage.

Él no podía hacer nada. El demonio de las nueve colas había atacado la aldea y los esposos sacrificaron su vida para mantener a todos a salvo. Ahora lo único que podía respirar era el recuerdo de una vida con ellos, en especial lo que significaba Kushina.

Estaba solo porque no quería que nadie lo viera…, ellos no entenderían lo que significaba estar roto por dentro. El joven peliplata se golpeó el corazón. Le dolía. Ardía mucho más que la pérdida de Obito y Rin. Él supo el porqué.

Esa noche no solo murió una madre, murió también un amor.

— **Ahora tú estás más cerca del cielo de lo que yo jamás estaré.—** dijo con tristeza cerrando los ojos y permitiendo que su mente proyectara la figura de Kushina **—. No quiero quedarme aquí.**

Pero su razón le recordó algo importante cuando una suave brisa golpeó su rostro.

— **Entiendo. Yo cuidaré a tu hijo.**

.

.

.

.

**~Oo~**

* * *

_**Notas del autor**_: Ese Drabble se me ocurrió a raíz de la muerte de Mianto y Kushina. Lo tomé como una perspectiva de Kakashi y los sentimientos reales que él tenía sobre la hermosa mujer del Hokage. Siempre quise experimentar un Kakashi-Kushina pero el drabble apenas me alcanzó para una idea. Por cierto, aquí Kakashi tiene la edad de un adolescente pues es cuando ocurre el suceso en que Kurama ataca Konoha.

**Angeli significa Ángel en latin.**

* * *

.

.

_**Marde Geer®**_


End file.
